CompleX
by foxfire-in-the-moonlight
Summary: Life can get a little bit complicated especially when you’re a mutant and your government thinks your gifts are something to be ‘cured’. This story is after the second movie and incorporates some things from the third too. Like life, this fiction is full


CompleX

Life can get a little bit complicated especially when you're a mutant and your government thinks your gifts are something to be 'cured'. This story is after the second movie and incorporates some things from the third too. Like life, this fiction is full of characters so if you like your stories plain and simple, this one's not for you. Just to tell you, I own none of it. Wish I did though.

The water-coloured black of the night's sky was broken only by the moon, nearly full; and the pinprick twinkles of the stars. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Cold winter winds made the trees shiver and the air numbingly chilled. The sub zero air froze any noise, making the whole world seem still. But it wasn't.

"We're so gunna get in trouble for this!" Rogue giggled and tucked a stray white strand behind her ear.

"Sshh! What they don't know won't hurt them." Bobby whispered with a huge grin. He yanked open the door of the silver Porsche convertible and slide into the driver's seat.

"This is stealing!" Rogue stiffeled her laughter as Bobby popped open the passenger side door.

"It's not stealing, it's….borrowing." They both laughed and slammed the doors. Rogue reached up to hit the garage door opener. Bobby pushed her hand away. "Wait a sec," He flipped a switch that made Rogue jump at the winding noise. She looked up at the roof and giggled again as she watched it go down.

_This is awesome. Bobby's a good guy and is kind and sweet but sometimes he just gets the craziest ideas. Wow, I really –_ Her thoughts were interrupted by by the start of the motor.

" You ready to party?" Bobby shifted gears and revved the engine.

"Woo yeah!" Rogue threw a fist in the air. She couldn't remember when the last time she had felt this happy. Like everything was the way it should be again. Bobby activated the garage opener but instead of revealing the pristine night's sky and open road they were hoping for; they were met only by blinding light.

The last thing Rogue remembered was the sound of heavy boots, metal clinking, stern voices yelling something, a sharp pain in her shoulder and then it was all a blank.

Somewhere else

" 'ny fish?" asked a disgruntle middle aged woman. She wore her hair in a falling-apart bun of pepper-grey and earthy brown. She re-rolled a blue plaid sleeve and sucked her teeth as she sized up the man at her door. Her clothes, like her hands and face, were worn and thinning. She smiled at the large, sopping wet bundle in her husband's arms.

"Nope. But I found this." The thick shaggy man laid the bundle down on the kitchen table, revealing the face of a young woman, deathly pale and water logged. The woman scowled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Dead or alive?" She asked bluntly.

"Live I think. She was breathin' a minute ago." The man took out his kerchief and wiped the young woman's face.

"Dang it Lyle! Whatcha gotta bring _that_ here for? Got enough mouths to feed as it is. _And_ you come with no fish."

"There ain't bin no fish since the flood anyhow. Water washed 'em all out to sea. 'Sides, winter fish don't taste no good." Lyle shrugged.

"Tastes better than soup and biscuits, which is what we gunna have tonight. _Again_." The woman went back to bowl of flour and began to stir vigorously.

'Don't you just gotta wonder, Corrine?" Lyle stared awestruck out the window past the trees, looking for an answer. "Just what could've dang-gone happened to make the creek flood like that."

"I don't wonder nothin'. The Lord giveth and he taketh away again. The Lord does what ever the heck he wants and there ain't no use picking yer brains for a answer that's right there infrunna ya." Corrine said this more to convince herself than her head-in-the-clouds husband. She was one of those people who was afraid of knowingness because she had been burnt before. She paused. "Now get that thing off m'table. Got biscuits to make. Corrine continued her mixing.

A/N

Okay, that was the first chapter, what do you guys think? Confused yet? It gets even more confuzzling later! I'm trying to make this story a real thinker. Hmm, maybe not. That may involve thought process on my part. Not a good thing. Anyway the next chapter is half written, so tune in next time for another installment of CompleX!


End file.
